


Taken For Granted

by Lazerdatweebling13



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:30:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5821423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazerdatweebling13/pseuds/Lazerdatweebling13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill has lost his demonic powers and gets to live life like a human again, but this time a little differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

May 24, 1979 William Philbrook Cipher was born, a blond hair, brown eyed boy, very happy. Weighing in 7 pounds. Though when he was born his umbilical cord was wrapped around his neck, almost cutting off all his oxygen. a blue faced baby. More common then you'd think. 

"Jane, that's a beautiful son you have" 

"How old is the cute little guy" 

"Oh what a cute child" 

All said for the first few months, then we moved. My family moved from Oregon to Saskatchewan in Canada. My family lived there till I was Three years of age, Then we moved to British Columbia, life was pleasant, Anabel, Mom, Dad and I we were all happy, with many cats, two dogs and a ferret. That was until everything went down hill. 

My dad got laid off from his work and had to move away, all the way to Alberta for work. at this time I was in grade 2 Anabel in grade 4. It was then Mom started messing around. See, every summer Anabel went away, I'd be alone with mom and dad, but now it was just mom Ana and I, so we took that and The first summer without Dad, Ana and I went to his house for the summer, as mom settled into our new house. 

The end of the summer came quick and I didn't want to leave, so we started school in A small town outside of Edmonton called Leduc. but that didn't last long for Anabel, she left a while in. She lived with a foster family, away from me, but it didn't last seeings as our mom moved out to Edmonton and took Ana in with her for her Grade 6 year. Part way through my grade 5 year Ana got moved into another foster home and I stayed with Dad, mom was in custody of the police and we would see Ana every weekend, that was until she started to show up with bruising up and down her arms. 

Ana then disappeared until my 12th birthday when I finally heard from her through a social media site known as Facebook. She told me she loved me and she was sorry. Then I didn't hear from her again. 

About two years later when I was 14 I was told Anabel killed herself and I sunk into a depression, living most of my life without my sister, only to find out she took her own life away broke my heart. My mom was killed in a car accident while she was drunk off her ass and high as the clouds. My dad was a working man, would be out of town for weeks at a time, eventually I just accommodated to this lifestyle. 

I remember one day, clear as clean glass;

March 18th, 1993   
Dad walked into the room "William?"

"Yes father"

"Do you have plans for tonight?" He asked me and I shook my head with a small "No" 

Dad smiled "Good, get your jacket and shoes on"

I just did as I was told, Dad met me at the car and we drove in silence to a forest where he told me to get out and he sped off. I was very confused then I sat at a tree and waited. I waited hours, and eventually fell asleep.  
I remember waking up cold and tears straining my eyes. I had groaned and moved looking around remembering dad had left me. 

I remember getting up and finding a rope, climbing a tree and hanging the rope I turned into a noose, and I slipped it around my neck. With a shaky breath I spoke "I'm sorry Anabel" and slipped myself to the ground, as I started to lose consciousness, I saw something that made me at peace. 

Snow.


	2. Welcome to Hell

About three years after the incident William woke up to a roaring voice.

"William Philbrook Cipher, Please Rise"

The blond haired boy, stood up as told and staired at the bleak nothingness around him.

"You William, are being passed off as a demon, Fathinus wouldn't accept you, Marquise Did in an instant, Marquise requested for you to become a demon. If you followed the lighted way, you may begin your training, and choices"

William nodded and followed the trail that lighted up. The boy sighed and looked around, he found a envelope ontop of a book, the envelope was addressed to none other than himself, so he opened it up.

'william,   
let me explain you something. I am Marquise, otherwise known as Luicerfer, the devil, Hell rizer ect, ect, I'm not that bad. Fathinus(Father, lord and savior, Jesus Christ, God, ect) didn't accept you seeing as you are not an innocent soul. Therefore I came up with a plan if you will, open the book, sign and we will begin.

You'll love it here, I promise, it's not that bad. ~Marquise'

William opened the book and grabbed the pen signing his name in calligraphy writing. Fancy.

"Okay, now what?" he asked looking around, a man with a black suite, a tie with fire pattern and black hair, he was rather handsome. Though he had peircings green eyes. That could look deep into your soul.

"Why hello there, you Must be William! I'm Marquise"

"It's Bill. I prefer Bill" he stated and Marquise nodded

"Please sit, do enjoy yourself Bill, care for a cup of tea? A game if chess?"

Bill looked at The man. "I would like to go iver this deal if we may, I have been trapped absently for three years, it's been pitiful please let us begin with something"

"oh so Formal, you'll do greatly!" Marquise Clapped his hands together in excitement and Bill just staired with utter confusion.

"So we have three choices up right now, these being Regular Demon, Grim Demon, or Dream Demon" Marquise continued. "With Regular demon, well, you probably know what it is, possession, being all scary, walk amongst humans, Yada Yada, the fun ones are Grim and Dream."

Bill giggled softly at how he was acting, so unprofessional.

"Grim, you attend the persons side the date of their death, then when they die you attend their funeral, only to escort their soul either to Bage or Zelg where it will be determined weather they work for Fathinus or Me, Bage is for the children and Teenagers, and Zelg is for adults." he opened a book showing Bill the difference in appearance and stuff.

Bill nodded "Okay, and Dream Demon?"

Marquise smiled and sat on the table instead of the chair "I think you'll like this one," he started and Bill nodded.

"You see, this demon, you chose a colour, a shape. An appearance and then you get to make up your own dreamscape realm. From there you choose someone to terrorise while they sleep, and you get to make deals, it's pretty cool if you ask me, see. If I wasn't head master here I would definitely be a dream demon" he smirked and handed Bill a packet on both Dream, Grim, and of course the Regular Demon booklet

"I will have Ignus help you to your dorm and from there you can study your works, and your class schedule will be sent to your dorm. Until then, have fun reading" he waved and Bill was sucked back into the room he woke in.

A small boy with Red hair and glasses looked up "Well, you're a looker. You must be William Cipher? I'm Ignus, I will he helping you to your. Dorm then I will tour you the Campus"

"It's Bill" Bill stated and nodded.

Ignus smiled "Welcome to Hell"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its been such a long time since I updated. got super busy, hope you injoy the update spree


	3. Dream Demon

Bill chuckled at the boys words.

"Homey" he stated and looked around the now lighted area. He saw alot of people who looked to be the same age. As he would be, that is. If he were still alive. This age being 17.

Bill noticed the way it looked like a school, then he paused and looked to Ignus.

"are we at school?"

Ignus just shook his head. "First we tour, then I will help you find your Dorm. Probably in hall C seeing as your last name starts with that, this way Bill " he hissed Bills name and he sparked a flame.

Bill nodded nd followed the flamboyant (quite literally) boy around the halls, finding his Language classes were all in. Hall S-L which stood for Studies-Language. In all consideration made sence.

There was classes on alot of things, like for example; how to haunt, becoming a different form, Finding a target, A-to-Z on Possession. Ect.

Bill noted it all in his head and finally getting to a room that had the letter C followed by 618 on the door.

"This is your dorm, where you will be spending alot of your time. Your dorm mate may be someone or you may not have one. Good luck" Ignus gave him a set of keys and a small booklet an with a spark he vanished, leaving behind a trail of fire. Not big, but not too secretive either.

Bill took in a breath and unlocked the door. He stepped inside and smiled, seeing the room empty. He shut the door and layed on the bed. Bill looked around and noticed it was rather bland. A beige walled room, two beds, one across from the other. Two desks, each bed had a beside table. The room had a window. It was a triangle. Bill noted that and looked out it, seeing a few other buildings, grass, nice sidewalks and walkways. And alot of people, most looked like people, but some looked....unique. 

The blond laughed a bit and fell back on the bed "I think I'm going to like it here" and with that he rolled over and fell asleep.

~~~~

Bill woke up to the loud noise of tortuous screams. He looked around and saw nothing but the room he fell asleep in. Until he peaked out the window. In plain sight was a cage. It had a shirtless man inside being asulted by whipes and flames.

That wasn't even what surprised Bill, it was theft that nobody seemed to care that this man was being beaten right infront of them, Bill just yanked the curtains shut. He looked around and sighed. He looked at the schedule he had, and it had a blank space in the fourth period. The order was   
1\. Ciphers H;S-L R; 13  
2\. Shape shifting H; A-C R;1

Break

3.

4\. A-to-Z on Possession H; H-B R;36

Bill looked at it and made a noise. Then looked on the back, it said that he could chose any of the given.   
Demon  
Grim  
Or Dream.

Bill huffed and grabbed all the few things he had and got up, leaving the dorm, locking the door. He made his way to the Library he saw on the tour.

The blond found a seat and started to look into the topic of Grim Reaper-Demon's. He found out quite a bit. Like, he would know the exact time and date of one's death, he would watch it happen, see them after, take them around and attend their funerals.

It all sounds great to Bill, until he started to think of Anabel, god how he missed her.

'She probably didn't win up here. Probably accepted into Heaven immediately. Fathinus probably loves her. Everyone does. I definitely do' he though and sighed Bill shrugged and started to look into Dream demon's. The one thing he liked and it caught his eye.

The Dreamscape his own little realm where he could live at peace. The only thing that didn't really make him the happiest was he would have to become a shape and a particular representative. Bill smiled he made up his mind.

The blond boy got up and made his way to the headmasters office. He knocked and awaited, till the door opened followed by a voice.

"Enter"

Bill smiled and looked around entering, the door closed behind him and he shivered.

"Headmaster Marquise? I've made my decision" he stated and a man known of Marquise appeared infront of Bill

"and what might that be?"   
He smiled brightly at Bill and the blond closed his eyes looking at Marquise.

"I would like to be a dream Demon"


	4. Home of the Demons

"Dream Demon Eh?" Marquise smirks at Bill and sticks out his hand.

"It's a deal, let's shake on it!" his bubbly persona is hard for Bill to say no too. And he shakes the man's hand. A swirl of fire engulfs their hands and Bill yelps.

As soon as he can free his hand he does, searching for burns. But, alas, none of which are there.

After about a minute Marquise speaks again "Now, your third class this afternoon is the first class you take on how to be a dream demon. That text book will be very helpful"

Bill looks at him and quirks an eyebrow "What text book"

Poof

A textbook landed in Bills hands and he sighed "Oh, this text book" the title was 'the ins and outs of becoming a dream demon' Fancy.

Marquise smiles and claps his hands "Okay, now tootaloo don't want to be late for your first class at Hell!" he smiled Bill nodded and left the room with a "Thank you!" and started walking the corridor with a pondering thought.

'at hell? What does that mean. Shouldn't it be; in hell?' the blond walked all the way out to the doors and excited he looked up and saw the words

'Hell-The university for soon to be demons'

'oh, so this is a university? But I should still be in high-school...whatever' Bills thoughts went through his head until he bumped into someone while lost in thought. The person looked around and saw the man, they apologized and both went separate ways.

Bill smiled at how almost everyone here so far had very nice manners

1\. Latin Hall; S-L Room; 13

That's right, Bill made highway to the studies building and followed down hall L till he found room 13. The entered the class and sat kindly in the middle ish of the room. So he wouldn't be noticed.

After a few minutes a screeching noise rang the hough the school. A woman stood down at the podium and pointed to the board above "Now, who can tell me what this means?" she asked and smiled, the woman pushed her hair behind her shoulder. It was just longer than her shoulder, brown and clean looking.

Bill looked up to the board and saw the Letters

Vrgdb zh kdxh d qhz uvwgqv; Eloo Flskht

Bill smiled and put up his hand. The teacher looked back at him and called out "Yes?"

"It says, Today we have a new student; Bill Cipher" Bill smiled and looked at her

"Very good deary, now, where is Mr.Cipher?"

Bill stood up "Right here, Ms....?"

The brunette pushed her red glasses up her nose a bit "Ms.Breanch" Bill nodded. He looked up to the board only to see everything was written in Ciphers, from A1Z26 to Vinigere Bill smiled seeing a Ceasar that has been converted through ATBASK aswell. Boy would he like this class.

About 20 minutes in the teacher wrote on the board 'Zkr dp L?'

(which translates too Who am I?)

Ms.Breanch smiled qnd started rambling on about how they would wright about themselves using the   
ATBASK Cipher. Bill wasn't complaining, he smiled and started to grab a piece officer he had in one of the booklets Ignus gave him. And a pen that had Hell written across it. Which made Bill chuckle. He started up with upto writing.

Drl zn Q?

Bill wrote and finished by the end of class. Using ciphers wasn't hard for him since he had been using them since he was little. He went to hand it in then realized. He needed the date.... What was today?

Bill rose his hand "Ahem, Ms.Breanch? What's today's date?"

She smiled and giggled slightly "Oh boy, you are really new here Arnt you? We don't use dates, we use years and Time periods, there is school period, where everyone is in class, then Evening, where most are using to study, and night which you sleep, but they are randomized, so you could have a 4 hour long Evening and a week long night. You'll get the hang of it. But I suppose you could put, School period 8563 and for the year, well. It's currently 1996" she smiled and went to help some other student.

Bill sat there and wondered 'so, next Class time it's School period 8564? ' Bill just assumed it went like that.

The class finished quickly after that. Then Bill went to his next class,

2\. Shape shifting Hall; A-C Room; 1

Bill sighed and he started his search for the class, along the way he saw a sign that said. In big bold Crimson Letters.

HELL HOME OF THE DEMONS   
H-Honest   
E-Excellent   
L-Loyal  
L-Lively

Bill laughed at the last one, he shook his head and continued on his way to the class. He got there and went in, hearing the teacher teaching about the moral and lessons ones shape-shifting act could have. This class was over all boring it was just a lecture. At the Lunch period he had he smiled and went to the dorm he had.

Bill saw that there was now a computer on his desk with a note.

'you'll need this, you're welcome!  
~Marquise '

How considerate. Bill opened it up and started looking at the stores that were said to be on campus. He nodded and printed a map to the library. He then closed the computer and left the dorm going and getting the map.

Bill followed the map to a small store. He looked around and saw a note book, well, four coil yellow books, a pen set, highlighters, whiteout, and a agenda. Only 5 bucks.   
'damn that's convenient'   
Bill thought and paid. Then went to another store. He wanted out if this ridiculous attire, a black shirt and black pants. Not his style.

Bill saw a dress shirt, a yellow sweater vest, some Black skinny jeans and nice yellow Hightop converse. Now that's his style. He bought the items and returned to his dorm to shower before his next classes.

By the time Bill got out-of the shower he looked outside to see it was dark. And nobody on campus. He was slightly confused seeing as school didn't finish. He sat down on his bed back in the black clothes he woke up here in, and a strong wave of fatigue fell over Bill.

With that Bill fell asleep.


	5. Dreamscape

The teen awoke in a queer of places, where was he? A few steps in and he started humming softly. Bill made his way down a long hallway and stopped abruptly by force. 

He hook his head and looked around, cranning his neck to see. A soft light came into view and so did a book. 

The blond made his way to the light and grasped onto the book, his vision wasn't the greatest in hi current state -confused- but he preceeded to look it over. Finally after what felt like minutes the boy opened the book and gasped at what he saw.

Inside the book was inscription of many years, and years to come. It looked a sort of a bible, but yet it wasn't. It held the past, present, and future. But yet it ws difficult to read. Why? Oh because it held one of the most unknown and unrecognizable Cipher. The Bill Cipher. It used symbols flipped rotated and morphed from Roman symbols. But it was understandable to those in the Cipher family themselves. 

Bill looked it over "Looks like Papa's scription" he mumbled, suddenly the book slammed shut and what whisked off to somewhere forgotten. 

The blond stumbled around in the dark until he heard laughter, not the present kind. It was more of a snicker, or a cackle. The laughter only increased and the air was tight and unsustainable. Bill lurched forward gasping for breath, his hands reaching and scathing at his neck. Eyes shut tight as they brimmed with tears. Bill could feel himself getting light headed before he remembered. 

He was asleep. 

Bill ripped his hands from his neck and looked around agressively. He tried to focus on light, until light was seen all around. He could see thousands of Shadows laughing at him. The blond staggered till he could finally focus again. He tried his best to stabilize his breathing and his thoughts. He focused on music. From before. HD heard his favorite song softly in the back of his head playing. Until it could be heard booming over the sound of laughter. 

"Again,.... we'll.... Day" 

The song drowned in and out until he heard a recognizable voice and a slow clapping 

"Bravo, I must say. You did quite well for your first time in the dreamscape" Marquise looked at him with hard eyes, with the snapped of the ginger's fingers a chair appeared and he sat in it, with another snap Bill had his own chair which he snapped "So, William, Tell me. How did you know what to do?" 

The music had completely gone now, leaving thwm with a faint light between the two and silence till it was broken with voice. "C'mon, I can't be that scary. Angel's got your tongue?" he asked and Bill shook his head biting his lip.

"Uh, I just concentrated on focusing my energy towards a certain something, it's something my Papa taught me. I would get horrid nightmares and he showed me that, along with alot of other stuff, which isn't nearly as important." the blond froze keeping his eye on the bridge of Marquise's nose. 

Marquise erupted in laughter "That's amazing kid! You'll do just fine here then!" with a snap of his fingers both chairs were gone so was the light and Bill snapped awake to the sound of his screaming alarm. (quite literally) 

The only thing that left in his head was a small repeat of Marquise "tootaloo" but it was soon taken over by the alarm. 

The blond got up and went to the window and slammed it shut to hush the noise. Before he heard a soft grunt and the rustling of sheets


	6. A friend?

Brown locks covered their vision. Dripping with sweat they looked around frantically. Thrashing their arms around while their breathing was unstable, they were wrapped up, caught in something. Until this they couldn't hear the screaming, but then all at that moment they did. Along with blinding light blinded them.(what a shocker) 

The brunette looked around the room and couldn't see. They struggled to escape the grasps of the pulling fabricated substance to be soon identified as a blanket. They tugged it away with their thoat letting our the retchious of noises. 

"Oh dear lord where are we?!?" they shrieked and Bill staired at them. Playing one intense game of stairing contests before actually speaking. 

"and who might you be?" Bill asked the mysterious other. 

"We're Sam, nice to meet you" Sam said gently looking up at Bill. "What exactly are you doing? Close the blinds please." 

Bill looked at Sam. Looking at how their hair was longer than most and they looked a little younger then Bill, two years at most. 

"Well, it pleases me to know I have a roommate. Now." Bill jerked back the blinds as sun blinded the brunette. "Get up and get dressed, I'll take you for coffee" he hissed and went to get in the shower Marquise so helpfully gave to them. 

Sam sat up their hair dripping with sweat "Fricken' jerk" they mumbled and sat up, tearing off their respective blanket. A cold wind hit their clean sheen bare legs and. Shiver sent through Sam, giving them goosebumps. 

They soon got out of bed and went to one of their several boxes in their closet "Fathinus why did you guhhhh" they sighed and opened the box getting out clean boyshorts, jeans, a shirt and a black hoodie. Some knee high socks too. After that, they closed the closet and grabbed a towel. 

Almost at the same moment of them closing the closet door the watercloset door opened. "Be my guest and shower dear" Bill sneared acid dripping from his voice. The way he talked to Sam was noticeable to if he disliked the kid. "And pitter patter kid, we don't want to miss the bus" 

The bathroom door closed and clicked locked. Sam undressed and got in the rather cold shower ignoring the heat source being something away from water. And washed themselves clean. After three minutes,they hopped out and put on the clothing, socks ontop of their jeans. Their hair still dripping slightly Sam stepped out of the closet and put on their combat boots.

"all ready, we didn't catch your name?" Sam implied wanting the others name. 

"Cipher, Bill Cipher, now let's go kid" the golden yellow of his clothing shimmered once they stepped outside of their living quarters, it being like a motel it made sense. 

Bill walked toward a bus station as it pulled up "Kid take out your student card, let's go" and both youth got on the bus. 

~~ at the coffee shop ~~

"we have a school period soon, what are your courses?" Bill asked Sam after getting to know them a bit. 

"I have Rehabilitation first then shape shifting, deals, and finally ciphers" they stated prominently 

"Cool, I think we have shape-shifting together but I'm not sure. What's Rehabilitation? " Bill asked curiously but then he saw Sam get a bit smaller. "You don't have to answer if you don't want, I'm just curious" 

Sam shook their head. "Its pretty much a course for Heaven drop-outs, or as earthlings know it as, Fallen Angels. " they sighed "Heaven is like Yale, honestly. It's really difficult to get into but you know you have to live as a Christian to get into that place, but hell is like Jubilarts, it's rather simple to get in, you either have to kill yourself, do some mass genocide or crime of a sort, but sometimes Marquise just likes you enough to let you in" they paused. 

"As for us, Fathinus got mad, kicked us out, on our way to the enfinite We were called by Marquise and requested to become a student here at hell, obviously we took the offer and now we're here sitting in a uncomfortable chair at a busy coffee shop" Sam laughed softly swooping their brown bangs from their eyes. 

Bill looked at them then quirked "The Enfinite? What's that?" Bill was curious he didn't know much of this plane of existence, so all he could do now was question. 

"Well, it's like a place where people go when they Arnt in either Heaven or Hell, it's kinda a free area to just do whatever and go your own way you know? Some people like it there some people thrive to go there, personally, We'd rather become a demon or an angel and watch over people, or haunt them. " Sam finished explaining then paused "How many time periods have you been here?" 

Bill flushed "Three or four I think, one of which ws school, two I slept, one I spent with Headmaster Marquise and now I'm here with you-" he paused "-so make that five" 

Sam nodded "We should probably get back to our dorm, school period starts in an hour or so" 

"You're right, let's go" Bill complied and they left.

Bill Cipher made his first friend at Hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, okay so, I know this isn't as much of a Billdip. But it's getting there. Don't worry, maybe one more chapter and I introduce Dipper. Maybe the next? I don't know but it'll be really soon! I promise! Enjoy for now! REALITY IS AN ILLUSION, THE UNIVERSE IS A HOLOGRAM, TIME IS MONEY AND MONEY IS GOLD, BUY GOLD BYE!


	7. Final Task

-Three years and 483 school periods later-

Bill and Sam sat in their room playing chess when all of the sudden over the speakers Marquise's voice boomed across campus. 

"WILLIAM PHILBROOK CIPHER, TAD BREADFUS STRANGE AND SAMANTHA CLAUDE LOYYDE REPORT TO THE MAIN HALL IN TEN MINUTES, I REPEAT WILLIAM CIPHER, TAD STRANGE, AND SAMANTHA LOYYDE REPORT TO THE MAIN HALL IN TEN MINUTES" 

Bill and Sam looked at eachother. "were needed?" Bill questioned and Sam looked and nodded. 

Sam put their boots on and grabbed their messenger bag making his way to the door. "Bill you ready?" 

Bill fixed his bowtie "Yup, after you my dear" he tipped his hat and followed The non-binary out the door. 

"Making fun of me Cipher?" Sam laughed and linked their arm into Bill's "Because you have no idea what I'm capable of" they laughed and gave out a toothy grin. 

"Oh of course not! I'm wounded Loyyde " Bill looked ahead of them. "Oh I know, but if we don't get goin' well, you know how Marquise gets" Sam nodded "Right on" and they made their way to the Main Hall. 

Once they got there they both eyed down Strange  
"Hey don't be such a square strange, say hello!" Bill wrapped his arms around Tad and the Ravonettes groaned "Hello Cipher" and Bill grinned at Sam 

"Isn't this guy a riot!" Bill shouted and Marquise came over. 

"Well Arnt I glad to see you three getting along!" he clapped his hands "Now, stand in a vertical line in alphabetical order from Last name and you'll be told why you're here!" Marquise bounced back over to a group of older men sitting in a line at a table. There was about four of them. 

Bill stood first, followed by Tad, then Sam. Marquise walked up to Sam with a folder. "You've done us well Samantha. We appreciate your work and time In rehabilitation From heaven. We're here to inform you you've been requested to return to Heaven for your final testing. In which you're one of the few souls to get a choice in being a energy of Grim demonous or being a being of light and guardian." 

Marquise handed Sam their folder and hugged them "Thank you for your time Samantha, you may be excused back to your dorm to decide where you'd like to do your final testing. Till then, Tootaloo!" he waved them off and Sam nodded leaving the hall. 

Marquise then grabbed a folder and walked up to Tad. "Mr.Strange, in your wavering decision between entities we've decided your final Task as an undercover observist. You'll go to a town that has supernatural vibes and watch. You'll be disguised as a normal man, with a normal life. Think you can handle that?" 

Tad nodded "It seems simple enough, just observe and take notes, live as a human again. Correct?" 

"Correct. Here take this and go pack your bags, Tootaloo!" Marquise handed Tad the folder and shook his hand. While Tad left the hall Marquise looked at Bill 

"William, we have a special final Task for you" he smiled a toothy grin. "a small town named Gravity Falls has high ratings of supernatural entities there. But we want you to go and find someone in this town. We know just the man. Trick him, make deals, do whatever dream demon. Remember the dreamscape is your realm. You up to it, Cipher?" 

"Of course I am Marquise, Sounds fun!" Bill exclaimed bouncing on his feet with anxiety. 

"Okay, find the man of the name Stanford Pines, Tootaloo!"

**Author's Note:**

> please continue reading, this is just a background it has meaning in this story. thank uou for reading hope you enjoyed.


End file.
